Soul Stories The Last Days Of the 4077th
by Crysta1
Summary: R&R!story revolves around the MASH characters talking to Radar's animals to sort of pull together their thoughts of events. kind of like how you talk to your pets for advice, not to get advice but to tell your troubles to someone who you know won't tell.
1. Margaret's Puzzles

Written by Crysta.  
  
Synopsis.  
  
Story as though the characters of MASH are speaking to Radar's animals after they find out the war is over. Ok, so it's a really corny idea, but it was the only legit way I could find to get into their heads on those final days and get their deepest, darkest secrets. Bear with me.  
  
Margaret.  
  
Hey guys. I know, I know, you're all mad at me because I've neglected you lately. There's been a lot going on though. Here, take your lettuce and listen to me while you crunch.  
  
They say that the war may be coming to an end soon. Wouldn't it be wonderful to go home and be ale to have a life again? Not to eat army food, to take a warm shower, to wear real clothes again? But I guess you wouldn't really know about that, would you? You little guys don't really know too much about showers and clothes, and I keep forgetting that this is your home.  
  
But don't worry, I don't really think we'll be going anywhere too soon. they've said we'll have peace before and look where it's gotten us. BJ's more and more troubled each day, Father Mulchay looks as if he's been through the ringer. Even Klinger looks more bedraggled than ever. He may even be starting to go gray. But for now, I'll keep telling myself that it's just the way the light hits it.  
  
And Colonel Potter. I never thought that man could age a day. all this time and he still resembles a character in a Norman Rockwell picture. For a regular army man, he sure does have one hell of a heart. Maybe that's why I love him so much. He is the army, which is what has been my whole life, and he's a loving person too, a very distinct father figure to me at this point. Who would have thought I could get the best of both worlds?  
  
What scares me now is Hawkeye. Yes, that big strong man who always used to save his salad bits for you. And his oatmeal for me. Sorry Fluffy, it's an inside joke. But judging by the looks on your furry little faces, no one told you. He went crazy.  
  
Wow, that sounded horrible, out in the open and so blunt like that. But it's true. After that wonderful day at the beach, something in him just snapped. I'm really not sure what it was. Maybe the beach reminded him too much of home. Or maybe it was the fact that when we came back there was a truckload of wounded waiting for him. Or maybe it was because he just swallowed too much salt water. I did push him off a pretty high rock.  
  
But none of that should have affected him so much. Hawkeye is a rock, and he always has been. There had to be something else. All I remember is that on the ride back we had to stop because there were enemies afoot, and Hawkeye told someone in the back of the bus to keep a baby quiet. And then it just stopped. I don't know how, because I couldn't turn around. And I kick myself for that now, because nothing should scare me. I'm a Houlihan, and we don't let ourselves do things like that. But what could possibly have done this to Hawkeye, and how did that baby get so quiet? Right now, I don't know, and right now, I'm not in the mood to solve puzzles. Maybe the two puzzles together make sense. And maybe I'll think about it later. Right now I'm going to go bum a martini off BJ, and try to get him to smile. Between missing his wife and now no Hawkeye to keep him sane, he seems to be drifting. I wish there was a way to get him home. Maybe there is.  
  
Fluffy, there are just too many puzzles today. Be thankful your only problem is safe within those little bars. Say hi to Bongo for me. I'll be back tomorrow with some toast.  
  
End of chapter one.. More to come very soon. 


	2. Charles' Explanation

Part 2..  
  
Charles..  
  
Hello, my pesky little friends. I suppose it is about time I come and visit you, but why I am truly standing here behind an old building talking to caged rodents is beyond me. And yet, these are strange times.  
  
They say this war is coming to an end soon, and all I can say is good riddance to the lot. Too long have I suffered without even the barest necessities, and I truly cannot go on much longer.  
  
For example, Hunnicutt has become more of a nuisance than usual lately. While I can understand his feelings of longing for his family, his need to announce his misfortune at every letter he receives becomes rather redundant. But perhaps I should "cut him some slack", as the term is used, because I really don't know what it's like to have a wife and child of my own. The one thing I cannot get, even with all my wealth and knowledge, is the one thing this man has. Intriguing, is it not? Then again, I never really was the family man. It is just not meant to be.  
  
Oh, of course there have been fantasies. Of a cozy cottage, with a cozy wife and children who adore me. Alas, the one woman who might have provided that for me is gone. No, it is not because of me. It is because of my family.  
  
You see, she lived a life of such profound freedom. Freedom I have never and will never know. And it was also a freedom that my family could not learn to accept. So I lost her to my family. You must remember, I come from a very upper class family. We were raised with only the best, and my bringing Martine's crudities and tails of unwedded matrimony simply would not do. So for my family's sake, she is gone forever.  
  
Or perhaps. perhaps it really was me. Is it possible that I am the one who really exiled her? Not because of my family, but because I was unable to allow myself that feeling of closeness? I don't suppose I will ever truly know. And I don't suppose you could really tell me, with your cotton tails and wiggling noses.  
  
In fact, I'm not entirely certain why I'm telling you this. You are, after all, rodents. Ah well, I suppose I'll satisfy myself at this moment with this. You are, perhaps, the most civilized beings in this unit. And that is why I confide in you.  
  
And now I bid bon soi, with the hope that I have not left too much a burden on your furry little shoulders. I must go tend to the patients in post op. You see? I am even courtesous to little beasts such as yourselves. It simply would not have.. Oh, what am I saying? You never truly know, do you?? 


	3. Bj's Best Friend's Little Secret

Part 3..  
  
  
  
BJ.  
  
Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been around lately.  
  
I suppose Margaret told you about Hawkeye, and all the trouble he's in right now. I wish I knew how to help him, but I honestly truly don't. my best friend in the world is not telling me the thing that is hurting him most in his life.  
  
But I think it has something to do with children. Because last time I went to see him in the hospital, he talked a mile a minute when I mentioned Erin and how she said a whole load of new words. He just started to ramble on about all sorts of random stuff, like the weather and how great the beach was and tips on how to take care of the still. So it has something to do with kids.  
  
You know, it could be that he's thinking about his life, and all the choices he's made throughout. We talked about that, a few days before the beach. He told me that sometimes he's so envious of me because of what I've got that he doesn't think he'll ever have. He's told me all this before, of course, after Carlye had come and gone. He said to me that she was the only one he had ever truly considered having children with. Having a true life together with. And let me tell you something, coming from Hawkeye, this woman had to have been truly damn special. Listening to him talk about her and all they had been through together almost reminded me of myself and how I felt about Peg when I met her, when I married her, and all that stuff that coincided with the aforementioned. I guess you know about all those things, huh Bongo?  
  
I still wonder what happened between the two. I mean, he went from being with her day.. And night.. For about two weeks, and then she just disappeared completely when she got this sudden transfer. Hawkeye would never tell me the whole story, but I think I pretty much figured out what went on behind closed doors.  
  
Well, I've gotten very off topic, haven't I? Talking about him just makes me feel better. I'm really glad you're here. Even if you are just little mice and bunnies. And a turtle.. And a skunk. boy look at the people I associate myself with. The Radaric Zoo, and nutters like Hawkeye. Pretty soon, I bet you'll see me strolling across the compound with Godzilla. Or Charles. Whichever comes first. Ok, I'll see you next week, when it's my turn to feed you again. Until then, enjoy yourselves, and be happy. Something a wise friend once told me. 


	4. Potter's Retribution

Chapter Four..  
  
Firstly, I want to thank all of my kind reviewers for your support and praise on this in only two short days. you guys must really be bored. Ahem.On with the story!!  
  
Colonel Potter.  
  
Hey there, critter-oos. Hey buster, keep your teeth to yourself, Sophie's not too fond of you anyway. Oh, Fluffy, don't look at me in that tone of voice, it's nothing personal. She just isn't too keen on little furry things.  
  
But, I did promise Radar I would help out with you when he left, and if a cavalry man doesn't keep his word of honor, he might as well eat his horse. So here I am.  
  
You bunch of people, excuse the term, certainly have been collecting a lot of attention lately. and it may just be that my peepers have gone awry in my old age, but I could have sworn that Charles walk back here a few days ago. He's about 5 foot ten, a pompous regular?? Yeah, you must have seen him. That look on your face says it all. I know, Charles can be a real handful sometimes, I know.  
  
It must be amazing to be as little as you are, but still be able to see so much. I bet you get a good view on everything that goes on around here, don't you?? You probably see out lives a lot more clearly than we do. I wonder what you see in store for me? Will I be happy as Mrs. Potter's Mr. Potter? Oh sure, I have a lot of lost time to make up to her, what with one war after another, but I don't know that it will be enough. I know what you're thinking: The old man has lost his mind. How could anyone miss what goes on around here?? Well, I wouldn't miss it, but something in me Would be missing. I've been in the Army since the age of 15. That's right, I snuck in before I was supposed to. Couldn't wait to see the action. But now I've seen too much, and I do want to go home. It's just an old man's ramblings on how much he doubts himself these days.  
  
And now I feel really stupid, because I've wasted all this time here when I have a million other things to do. Well, serves an old army mule right, doesn't it? Not you Sophie! You're the young and beautiful, not the old and wrinkled!! I'll be back soon, little ones!! 


End file.
